Impulso
by MoonyCakey
Summary: En medio del caos con el que se encuentran los dos jóvenes al llegar a la Isla de la Ambición, Killua tiene dificultades conteniendo sus sentimientos.


Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Togashi.

Esta historia es un regalo para **Gingana**, del foro **"Comunidad del Cazador**". ¡Feliz cumpleaños y ojalá lo pases bien :D"

* * *

Gon y Killua intentaban recuperar el aliento con todas sus fuerzas con la espalda apoyada en una roca gigante. Una vez que se sintieron más seguros, el de cabello negro asomó la cabeza un poco para poder ver si aquel monstruo gigante había desaparecido.

-¿Crees que sea seguro salir?-. Preguntó limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

-Sí, dudo que regrese-. Contestó el de cabellos blancos, saliendo de su escondite temporal. Apenas habían llegado a esa extraña isla, y estaban en pleno proceso de reconocer el sistema de juego y las misiones que debían cumplir. Hasta ahora, difícilmente podían hacer algo contra las amenazas que se habían encontrado, y sólo una cosa pasaba por la cabeza del albino: El padre de Gon estaba verdaderamente loco.

-Oye Killua, ven a ver esto-. Llamó su atención el moreno, fijándose que se encontraba agachado mirando una extraña bolita de algodón con ojos.

-¡Gon, aléjate de eso!-. Exclamó el albino alarmado, pero justo en ese momento, la bolita de algodón comenzó a soltar fuertes chillidos, y desde la dirección contraria, se oyeron grandes pisadas. -¡Corre!-. Gritó al tiempo en que los dos jóvenes se precipitaron hacia la única dirección posible. Estaban entre dos murallas rocosas, y los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar atrás.

-¡Killua, por aquí!-. Escuchó el albino que exclamaba su amigo al tiempo que sentía que lo halaban fuertemente. Lo próximo que pudo notar fue como ambos entraban dentro de una grieta en una roca, y el monstruo se detenía algo confundido. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir poniendo atención a lo que ocurría afuera en cuanto notó la cercanía a la que se encontraba el moreno. Tragó saliva, intentando alejar su rostro lo más posible del de su amigo. Aquella situación era altamente sugestiva para su mente, y agradecía que Gon estuviera concentrado en lo que ocurría allá afuera, porque difícilmente podría explicar su repentino cambio de comportamiento y su cara tan roja como un maduro tomate.

-Creo que esta vez será mejor que dejemos pasar unos minutos-. Decidió el moreno una vez que los pasos se alejaron, y de inmediato volvió a ver a su amigo. -¿Killua?-. Preguntó al notar que este no le contestaba. -¿Estás bien? Tu rostro se ve algo rojo. ¿Estás enfermo?- Intentó acercar su mano a la del albino, pero este la apartó rápidamente.

-Estoy bien, Gon. Olvídalo-. Se defendió cortante. Esto solo logró preocupar al moreno aún más.

-No seas terco, Killua. Déjame comprobar si tienes fiebre-. Volvió a insistir, pero el aludido no se lo permitió. Gon frunció el ceño.

-El monstruo ya debe estar lejos de aquí. Salgamos de una vez-. Pidió el joven sin mirar al moreno a los ojos, pero no llegó a poner un pie fuera del lugar, ya que una mano se cerró firmemente en su muñeca.

-No saldremos de aquí hasta que me digas que te sucede-. Exigió el ojimiel. Su mirada era seria y demandante, pero a la vez suave y sincera. Si había algo que siempre había llamado la atención de Killua, era la pureza con la que se encontraba cada vez que veía a su amigo a los ojos. Nunca antes había conocido a una persona con tanta autenticidad en sus sentimientos, sus emociones eran tan simples que resultaban ser las más difíciles de comprender.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, y la vergüenza que le producía la situación le hacía querer huir de allí a toda velocidad. Pero no podía hacerlo, no con aquella mirada petrificándolo en su lugar.

Por primera vez en su vida, se permitió seguir uno de los impulsos más suicidas que había tenido nunca, y acercó su rostro al del moreno para lograr un contacto fugaz entre sus labios.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vamos ya?-. Preguntó fingiendo que no había ocurrido nada, y se volteó rápidamente para salir de aquella grieta y comenzar a caminar.

Gon se quedó pasmado un par de segundos, pero pronto reaccionó y alcanzó al albino.

Caminaron en un silencio que para Killua resultaba simplemente insoportable. Su corazón latía rápidamente, y cada paso que daban se convencía aún más de que lo que había hecho había sido estúpido, un error. Se preguntaba qué pensaba el moreno, por qué no decía nada. ¿Debía preguntarle? No, imposible. No se atrevía ni a girar el rostro.

Sin embargo, todo aquello desapareció en cuanto escuchó una pequeña risita proveniente del ojimiel.

-Oye Killua, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-.

El albino intentó procesar aquellas palabras lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Decirte qué?

-Tus sentimientos. Te gusto, ¿Verdad?-

El de cabello blanco no recordaba haber estado tan avergonzado nunca antes en su corta vida. Sentía ganas de gritarle, incluso hasta golpearlo. ¿Cómo es que podía decir cosas tan vergonzosas con tal facilidad?

-¡¿D-de dónde sacas esas cosas?! ¡Yo no te dije eso!-. Medio gritó totalmente avergonzado, haciendo que Gon tan solo riera más.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Killua. Tú también me gustas-.

-Ya, detente-. Pidió sintiendo que ardía en vergüenza. Sin embargo, bajó la mirada un poco y no pudo evitar dejar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Aquella última afirmación le había hecho completamente feliz, y era por eso que por fin pudo comprender que lo que su amigo decía era cierto. Aquellos sentimientos eran algo que ambos sentían. Y con solo aquel reconfortante sentimiento, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Entonces, si ambos nos gustamos… ¿En qué nos convierte eso?-

El rostro del albino volvió a encenderse con fuerza.

-¡Gon!-.

Bueno, casi cualquier cosa. 

* * *

Huhu, esta historia no me costó mucho hacerla, porque me encanta esta pareja :3 Así que espero sinceramente que te haya gustado, y que la pases muy bien hoy!

¡Saludos!


End file.
